londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information HERE. ---- 'Sunday 29th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: Green Sand, 7 Common Sands, 3 Lapwing, juv Shelduck, Greylag Goose and juv Willow Warbler (Brent Birders) *London Wetland Centre: 4 Oystercatcher, 3 Common Snipe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 165 Black-headed Gull (LWC website) *Osterley Park: Hobby 2, Common Tern 1, Lesser Whitethroat 1. (K.Fisher) *Regent's Park: 1f Reed Bunting (at Cricket Pen feeder), 4 Willow Warbler (one singing), 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, scream of 14 Swifts + 1 House Martin over Boating Lake at 06:10, 8 Little Grebe (including second family group of two adults and three newly-hatched young off SE shore of Bandstand Island, area 7), 2 Common Tern, 80 Black-headed Gull (two juveniles). A small number of passerine migrants arrived in the Park over the last 24 hours, centred around the feeder in the Cricket Pen, area 31 (birdman_euston). 3 House Martin nests at Gloucester Place/Marleybone are abandoned any chance of giving location of active nests in this area for BTO NRS Scheme? (Michael Mac) *Staines Reservoir: White-winged Black Tern present on the S basin till 0558hrs, then flew high north-east and no further sign by 0820hrs. Also a Turnstone through at 0620hrs (Rob Innes).2 common sandpipers also 2 dunlin through late am (Don Nicholson) *Ten Acre Wood area: Hobby, Kestrel, 20+ Lapwing (some out of view), Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Owls, Skylark, Swallow, Linnet (Neil Anderson) 'Saturday 28th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Wheatear, Black Redstart. filter Beds (Andrew Gardener). 40+ Swifts, 3 House Martins (Bob Watts). *Barking Bay: Turtle Dove over and 16 Swifts over east.(Dave Morrison) *Blackheath: singing Willow Warbler first of autumn, family of 3 Whitethroats (juv, ad plus 1 other), Wren family (3, probably 4 fledglings plus adult), also many Gatekeepers, Meadow Browns, Samll Skippers and my first Marbled White for this area (Joe Beale). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpiper, 5+ Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, Shelduck, Greylag (Brent Birders). *Bromley-by-Bow: Common Sandpiper (Abbey Creek), Peregrine (Stratford High Street), 2 Reed Warbler, 4 Swift, 4 Sand Martin (Stuart Fisher). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Swift, House Martin, juvenile Coal Tit, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam). *Greenwich: Greenwich South Street: 2 occupied House Martin nests (Joe Beale). *Ingrebourne Valley: Coal Tit singing, rare bird for here (Shaun Harvey). *Regent's Park: 5 House Martin (from local colony, feeding 50-100m above Boating Lake near area 1), no Swifts seen (cf. yesterday, and despite scanning the heavens constanly between dawn and 08:40am, when I left). The jetstream is moving back south towards us again - I wonder if swifts can sense this shift (or a proximal indicator) as a conclusive trigger to head south themselves? Cool, wet weather is forecast through next week at least (birdman_euston). *South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe (1 on nest with 2 young on back 3rd brood), 23 Tufted Duck (1 fem with brood of 9), 1 Black-headed Gull, c16 Swifts, 3 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 singing Blackcap, 4 Nuthatch (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: in the evening, a moulting adult White-winged Black Tern appeared on the S basin at 2057hrs and was still present, feeding with Common Terns, at dusk. Also two Black-necked Grebes S basin, juv Mediterranean Gull N basin and Turnstone through at 2045hrs (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Ten Acre Wood area: 24 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover heard, 2 Little Owls, c8 Stock Dove (Neil Anderson + LNHS group) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1fem Shoveler (unusual here), 1fem Mandarin, c20 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 2 Swift, 2 Kestrel, Blackcap still in song, 1 Bullfinch, several species of butterfly with Gatekeeper and Ringlet prominent (John Colmans). *Wanstead Flats: 4 Sand Martin, 6 House Martin, 20 + Swift, 6 Chiffchaff, 7 Common Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 6 Meadow Pipit (1 carrying food), 2 Skylark, 20 + Black-headed Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Great-crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe, Reed Warbler and the sound of young, 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Yeading Brook: Red Kite drifting low c15.20 (south of shooting area), family 3 Sparrowhawks in air together (same area), Kestrel, 2 Kingfishers together, 6 Meadow Pipits + 1 Budgie! (Neil Anderson +LNHS party). 'Friday 27th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4 Common Terns, less Swifts (c12) (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: female Scaup on rafts, also Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpipers, juv Little Ringed Plover & 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: 2nd brood of Moorhen chicks, female Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 4 Greenshank, 6 Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Sandpiper, 2 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 18 Yellow-legged Gull, Hobby, Peregrine, 5 Little Egret, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 10 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Kensington Gardens: Peregrine half-heartedly bombing gulls on Round Pond 09:10. 2 juv Black-headed Gulls (Matt Reed). *Regent's Park: 100+ Swift migrants high over Park before 07:00am - fide Dave Johnson, 1 juv Willow Warbler (heard calling and then seen in Cricket Pen, area 31); 1 juvenile or female Whitethroat in Cricket Pen (birdman_euston). 'Thursday 26th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Egyptian Goose with Canadas 7am and then alone still 6pm on both occasions in SE corner Wood Green Res, also 20+ Swifts, c60 Black-headed Gulls still including 2 juveniles 6pm (Bob Watts). *Beddington Farmlands: 1 juv Mediterranean Gull, 1 Hobby, 8 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 20 Lapwing; pics of yesterday's Sandwich Terns here *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Chicken (Derek Turner) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Turnstone, juvenile Cuckoo, 2 Whimbrel, 4 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 9 Common Sandpiper, Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 10 Yellow-legged Gull (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: female Bearded Tit in protected area this morning, Egyptian Goose in paddocks (Steve Carter per JA) - intriguingly, there was a juvenile Bearded Tit here on 15 July, and a female was present intermittently through most of April. I'm pretty sure our reed beds are too small to have hidden a pair throughout the breeding season, but I wonder where they did breed... *East India Dock Basin NR: Sedge Warbler, Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Sand Martin, 1 Whitethroat (Gary A James). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 1 Blackcap, 1 Cormorant SW over, 2 Gatekeepers (Neil Batten) *King George V Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper flew north along flood relief channel (probably good to put King George V or just KGV to differentiate from KGVI in West London:-) If KGV is the designated nomenclature for this site then I'm happy to use it, thanks.(Millicent Harper). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Gadwall broods, 1 new Pochard brood, 1 new Little Grebe brood (5 chicks), 1 Peregrine, 1 Curlew, 2 new Lapwing nests, 2 Arctic Tern, 4 juvenile Common Tern with 7 aduts, 1 dead Barn Owl (possibly predated by Peregrine) (LWC website) *Lower Chingford (off Russell Lane): 2/3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Lapwing, 1 Teal, 1 Little Egret (James Palmer). *Orpington: Honey Buzzard flew north over town centre at 07:30 (Birdguides) Does anyone know who the observer was? If so, please could you let me know and/or encourage him/her to submit a description to LNHS - thanks, John Archer (LNHS Kent sector recorder) '' *Regent's Park: 1 Willow Warbler calling in Leaf Yard Wood, area 41 (''fide Dave Johnson per b_e). 'Wednesday 25th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 60+ Swifts 7am (Bob Watts). *Battersea Reach: Mallard with 6 ducklings, 2 Egyptian Geese. (Matt Reed) *Beddington Farmlands: 2 Sandwich Terns over, juv Mediterranean Gull (website twitter). *Chelsea Harbour: Sparrowhawk carrying prey over. (Matt Reed). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Whimbrel, 5 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Common Sandpiper, Little Owl, Corn Bunting, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). Hi Kev, what is the best time to visit to see all of these species? What time do you visit? Which route do you take? Thank you (Hi, i get over to the marsh around 05:45. The tide and weather plays a part in where i spend the most time.I first enter the marsh at Moat Lane,then walk up to the Yacht club then back along the creek to the Landfill site.I then go back up to the Thames to get the best out of the tide for Wader's/Gull's/Seabirds.Then back home down Moat Lane. Hope this helps? all the best Kev). Very helpful. Thank you *Dartford Marshes: 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Whimbrel, 4 Common Tern, 1 Teal, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Sand Martin, 1 House Martin (Conrad Ellam) *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall): 5 Cormorant, 24 Black-headed Gull including French-ringed bird FS70490 returning for its third successive autumn, at least. This bird was ringed as a chick on 10 June 2008 in the Pas de Calais (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Garden Suburb: Hobby chasing swifts over A1/Lyttleton Road at 20:00 (Oliver Simms). *Heathrow Airport: 2 Black Redstart (m, juv) Rob Mills *Kensington Gardens: Juv Treecreeper, 85 Greylag, Black-headed Gulls starting to increase in number. (Matt Reed). *Limehouse: unusual sight this morning of 50+ Crows on the roof of Victoria Wharf. And then at 5.50pm 2 Egyptian Geese out of the dock and West up the Thames (Paul Hyland) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Geese, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Rich Petley) *Regent's Park: 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Whitethroat (in brambles and birches at NE end of Cricket Pen, area 34 at 09:20); 4 Little Grebe (including an adult feeding two half-grown young under overhanging weeping-willow in lake just off area 2); 165 Black-headed Gull (including one juvenile); 1m Kestrel (juvenile revisiting its nest box in Wetland Pen, area 32); no Willow Warblers yet seen or heard (birdman_euston) but see subsequent, posted update for yesterday, 24 July. 'Tuesday 24th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 28 Cormorant, also several House Martin visiting eaves of building 300m from established colony (future nest-site?) (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: 1st Black-headed Gull of the autumn, Mandarin, 2 singing Blackcaps, juvenile Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: Juvenile Blackcaps, Garden Warblers, Lesser Whitethroat and Bullfinches all present this morning, also Red Kite over at 09.30. Butterflies included Small, Large and Essex Skippers, also Ringlets and hordes of Gatekeepers. Brown Hawker and Southern Hawker dragonflies also seen. Four Pyramidal Orchids still in flower but the Bee Orchids are now finished, 25 counted this year (Roger Morton). *Crayford Marshes: juvenile Spotted Flycatcher, immature male Marsh Harrier, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Greenhank, 8 Common Sandpiper, Peregrine, 16 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Enfield Botany bay: Barn Owl 5.40am, also male stag beetle Southbury road 4.25 am (John Egginton). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 3 Nuthatch, 1 Blackcap, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Beautiful Demoiselle, 1 Brown Hawker Dragonfly, 1 Comma Butterfly (Neil Batten). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: No sign of male Red-backed Shrike 5.30pm to 8pm. Also Hobby caught a small passerine this evening which it consumed on the wing and then drifted east (Brian Stretch). *Mitcham Common: In evening, a male Hobby catching insects on the wing, pair of Green Woodpeckers feeding on Grassland Ant mould, singing chiffchaffs, flocks of Long Tailed tits in the trees. *Old Bexley, Beths School field: Brief glimpse through gap in trees of what looked to be a Common Buzzard heading east. (Chris Rose). *Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel (Aveley Bay), 9+ Yellow-legged Gull along river, Peregrine, 2 Green Sandpiper, c.20 Reed Warbler (Oliver Simms). *Regent's Park: 1 Willow Warbler (calling in Leaf Yard Wood, area 41) - the Park's first obvious passerine migrant this 'autumn' (fide Dave Johnson, Park staff per b_e). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover N Basin, 1 Caspian, 1 Common with Yellow-legged, LBB, Herring, BH Gulls (KGV1 Gantry) (Paul Boult). 19.00hrs-21.00hrs: 1 Caspian Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 gantry), 2 Common Sandpiper (South Basin), c20 Common Tern (Neil Randon). *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard, c30 Swift, 1 fem Mandarin with one duckling, Bullfinch, 1 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff; also 10 species of butterfly, with Gatekeeper, Ringlet and Skippers sp the most common (John Colmans). *Victoria Park: 2 broods of Tufted Ducks (5 and 2 ducklings), pair of Egyptian Geese with 4 goslings (John Archer). *Wormwood Scrubs: Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 60+ Swift, 8+ Blackcap (inc several singers), singing Lesser Whitethroat, 220 Herring Gull, 40+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 50+ Black-headed Gull (The Scrubbers). 'Monday 23rd July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpipers, 3 Common Sandpipers, 1 Lapwing, Shelduck, Greylag, Hobby (Derek Turner) *Clissold Park, N16: Pochard brood of 3, Tufted Duck brood of 3. (TeRNS) *Colne Valley, Longford: Marbled White butterfly. (Adam Cheeseman) *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull, 26 Yellow-legged Gull, 14 Common Sandpiper, Whimbrel, 3 Greenshank, 2 Corn Bunting, Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell Village (Bourne Hall): 5 Cormorant, 3 Black-headed Gull (Neil Batten). *Eynsford: Quail singing on NE side of Eagle Heights access road at 9.15pm, also Red-legged Partridge (Ian Stewart per JA). *Heathrow Airport: after a lot of activity last week and up to 4 Black Redstarts not one seen today. There's a lot of construction activity in the area including around the building where I believe they may have nested. Maybe now the young have fledge they've moved on? (Rob Mills) *Joydens Wood: At least one Bullfinch calling but refusing to show. Plenty of Butterflies - Purple Hairstreak, Ringlet, Silver-washed Fritillary, White Admiral & many more - but not many birds (Conrad Ellam) *Lake Farm CP: no sign of male Red-backed Shrike today as far as I am aware (PN). *London Wetland Centre: Common Buzzard over NW, Curlew in flight (website). *Regent's Park: 1ad Tawny Owl (active in NE corner of Leaf Yard Wood, area 40 at 09:00), 1m Sparrowhawk (carrying small bird through trees from NE arm of Boating Lake toward area 1), 120ad Black-headed Gull (roosting on rowing boats), 1 Common Tern, 2m Reed Warbler (singing in areas 5 and 35), 5 Chiffchaff (two males singing), 2ad Great Crested Grebe (one on nest just off NE tip of Heron Island, area 8), 3ad Little Grebe (birdman_euston). *South Norwood Lake: Tufted Duck (2 broods 1of 4 & 1of 10,) 2 Cormorant, 1 adult Common Gull, c30 Swifts, 5 Blackcaps, 4 Chiffchaff, (John Watson) *Southwark: Sparrowhawk, S over Union Street 1735 (Peter Beckenham) *Stoneleigh Broadway: 2nd Summer Mediterranean Gull NW over at 19.45 in flock of 17-20 Black Headed Gulls (Neil Batten). *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Egyptian Goose, Hobby, 2 Commom Gull (Steve Blake) 'Sunday 22nd July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 4 Common Terns, 60+ Swifts, 57 Black-headed Gulls (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Barnehurst: 32 Swift over Thirlmere Rd in evening. (Chris Rose). *Battersea Park Lake: Common Tern fishing briefly, calling Chiffchaff, pr Egyptian Geese but not bred so far, female Pochard 1 duckling, Little Grebe with chicks, 1 Great Crested Grebe, pr Mute Swan and 5 Cygnets, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, all after 6pm (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Dunlin, Little Ringed Plover, 2 Green Sandpipers, 4 Common Sandpipers, 3 Lapwing, Shelduck, Greylag & Little Egret; also Hobby in afternoon (Brent Birders/WeBS) *Brunel University, Uxbridge: Red Kite overhead Cleveland Road 09.26. (Alex Randall) *Erith, Chandler's Drive: 15 or 16 House Martin around flats and low (head height) over sea wall and mudflats. Assume some are recent fledglings. Colony would probably be bigger if people weren't destroying nests. (Chris Rose). *Gallions Reach: 8 Common Sandpipers, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls, Chiffchaff (Gary A James). *Isle of Dogs: Common Sandpiper flew upriver along Thames by Sir John McDougal Gardens; the drake Tufted Duck with the Portuguese nasal saddle still S end of Millwall Inner Dock (Sean Huggins). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Red-backed Shrike, male. Briefly 10.05am (A.Luscombe). (12th day) ''A petition opposing Hillingdon Council's plans to build on Lake Farm CP can be found here. '' *Oakwood (Boxer's Lake): 5 Mute Swan (incl 1 brood of 2 cygnets), 2 Coot broods (and 2 other Coot nests being attended to), 9 Tufted Duck (incl 1 brood of 2), m Pochard, 5 House Martin, 1-2 Mallard broods, 5 Canada Geese (Matt Reed). *Oakwood (Lakeside): 1 juv Grey Heron (probably not bred here as very small site and no adults present), Moorhen brood of 3, local semi-birder thought he may have had Cetti's Warbler singing there recently (Matt Reed). *Ten Acre/Gutteridge Wood area: m Pheasant, 1 maybe 2 Red-legged Partridge, Hobby, 22 Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover, family 4 Little Owls, 4 Stock Dove, c30 Swifts, Skylark, family 4 Swallows, Lesser Whitethroat, Rook, 5 Linnets, m Bullfinch, White Admiral (GW) (Neil Anderson) *Woodlands Farm NR (Shooter's Hill): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel family, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, lots of Blackcaps, 13 species of butterfly including Purple Hairstreak, Painted Lady, Small Heath & Ringlet (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam). *West Molesey: Marbled White butterfly along Thames Towpath. (Adam Cheeseman 'Saturday 21st July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Shoveler (probable adult male eclipse) unusual in July Wood Green Res, also 57 Black-headed Gulls, 20+ Swifts, Jackdaw, 2 Common Terns, 2 Ringlets Lower Slopes (3rd day) (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Andrew Gardener, Alan Gibson). At about 19.30, one Cormorant and two Kestrels at Alexandra Park reservoir (Naomi Stadlen). *Brent Reservoir: Whimbrel flew off SE at 08.05, Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper & 3 Lapwing (Brent Birders). *Bushy Park: 6 Little Owl, 8-9.30pm (Rupert Gowrley) *East Dulwich: Oystercatcher flew high, west calling over my garden at 20:50, also 38 Swifts (Steven Robinson). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Lesser Whitethroat, family of Blackcaps, 10+ Reed Warblers, a pair of Common Terns have been resident on one of the nesting rafts all summer but don't appear to have bred. A single Little Grebe has been present since its mate was found dead in the spring, 10+ Swifts (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell). On closer inspection, the Commmon Terns have got one tiny chick which they were trying to feed with unsuitably large fish. *Hampstead Heath: Hobby over Parliament Hill at around 10:00 (Chris Bird, Pete Mantle).A lot more skippers and a lovely fresh painted lady. Little group of 5 moulty Chiffchaffs and a Blackcap in hedge by Parly Hill. (Green Grandad) *Heathrow Airport: 1m Black Redstart, N (fenced off) end of Eastchurch Rd between BMI & British Airways warehouses. 6 Linnets, 2 Kestrels & several Goldfinch, including at least juv. (Matt Reed). *Ladywell Cemetery: young Green Woodpecker, family of Long-tailed Tits, Blackcap (Terry Wilson). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: male Red-backed Shrike '''showing (for 11th day) same as yesterday's post from 0730 to 0850, very active still; Linnets, Whitethroats and Skylarks and Kestrels showing very close, even at ground level in the carpark. Still showing well at 1pm (Tom Smith). Had excellent views for more than an hour until I left at 14:20 (Steven Robinson). ''A petition opposing Hillingdon Council's plans to build on Lake Farm CP can be found here. '' *Lea Valley - Netherhall / Glen Faba: 3 Little Egret, 4 Gadwall, 53 Tufted Duck, 21 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Common Tern, 2 Egyptian Goose + 2 juv, 2 Buzzard, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler (Nigel May). *London Wetland Centre: 3 fledged Common Tern plus one well-grown and one new chick, three pairs Dabchick with young, new broods of Tufted Duck and Mallard, group of 9 Egyptian Geese briefly - chased by 'resident' pair, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap & Cetti's Warbler (Martin Honey). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2nd-summer '''Caspian Gull, juvenile Mediterranean Gull, 40+ Yellow-legged Gulls, Sandwich Tern '''upriver and calling 8.30am (Richard Bonser, Josh Jones), a '''Curlew Sandpiper, a Knot and a Whimbrel in Aveley Bay late am, also three Hobbies (Sean Huggins). *Richmond Park: Green Sandpiper - Upper Pen Pond, briefly mid-morning; Common Tern pair & 2 flying juvs; Kingfisher; no sign of Pochard brood (B.Marsh & J.Wilczur). *Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: Little Egret over, Buzzard, distant Red Kite, min 9 adult,1 fledged juv + 1 small chick Common Terns (Neil Anderson, Dick Middleton, et al). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Whimbrel (N.Basin), 3 Common Sandpiper (2 N.Basin, 1 S.Basin), 1 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 Gantry) (A.Luscombe et al). 'Friday 20th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 15+ Swifts, 2 Common Tern (Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: 1st summer Little Gull on the Thames foreshore near creek barrier early a.m; Sanderling, adult Mediterranean Gull, Whimbrel, 20 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 3 Curlew, 4 Common Sandpiper, Little Owl, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis). *East Wickham Open Space (LB Bexley): juv Common Redstart in north east corner past the allotments accessed from Camdale Rd, favoruing the area by the two benches next to each other. Also Common Whitethroat family (2 ads, 3 juvs), 2 Chiffchaff. (Gus WIlson) *Ewell: (Bourne Hall) 5 Black-headed Gull; (Lower Mill) 1m Kingfisher, 6 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Heathrow Airport: 7 Linnet, 3 Black Redstart & a Whitethroat (Paul Boult) Can you give us a location please, Heathrow Airport is a big place. Many thanks.(Bottom of Eastchurch Road is a roundabout, the Black Redstarts are seen on the left by the TCR Compound and the Babcock Building, please respect the Security in that area. If you see any Peregrines in that area, please email the sightings to me directly, along with place and time - W.Marks) I have to raise Paul x1 and report x4 Black Redstart (m, f, 2 juv) I've been seeing 1 juv all week but saw x2 at same time today. The juvs look quite well developed but still appear to be begging for food but x1 didn't get much joy out of a small flock of Linnet this afternoon, (Rob Mills) Thanks, know it well worked very close to there for 41 years Gary *Hampstead : Juvenile Hobby carrying prey, in flight over Adelaide Road (D.Jordan) *Hendon: Woodpigeon with very faint version of usual colourscheme mottled with white, giving whitish appearance, Mulberry Close (James Levy). *High Holborn (WC1V): Adult Grey Wagtail feeding a vocal juvenile (Sash Tusa) *Kensington Gardens: 11 Egyptian Geese, 2 adults and 9 90% grown youngsters - in this summer a remarkable achievement if that is all one brood. (Matt Reed) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: male Red-backed Shrike 'in copse in front of BMX tracks from 0820-0900 then flew further down park into the hogweed and brambles patches where I watched it again from 0915-1030. This is now day 10 of the Shrike's known stay at Lake Farm. Please stick to the grass paths, and if you see Peter Naylor with his clipboard, please sign the petition to stop the Council building a school on this park land (W.Marks). Any chance of an online petition for those of us who have already been, would love to add name, this is such a valuable area. Shrike seen at 14.15 in the hog weed canal side of usual triangle. Good views although brief this was my third day visiting and worth the effort after glimpse in the pooring rain on Wed.(Sue Mac) *Little Britain: Iver/ Uxbridge . Kingfisher flew down river, 2 Chaffinch, 23 Greylags, 2 Common Terns, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Swifts over, Wren, 4 Great Tits.(Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: late pm, Redshank on main lake, Kestrel hunting along edge of car park (Martin Honey). *Paddington Basin: 3 Tufted Duck broods (2 of which look to have hatched this week) on the Easternmost basin alone. (Matt Reed). *South Norwood Lake: Great Crested Grebe (on nest), 6 Black-headed Gull, c20 Swifts, 7 Blackcaps, 5 Chiffchaffs (John Watson). 'Thursday 19th July 2012 *Catford (River Pool ''- where the London Mayor (Boris Johnson) famously fell in while promoting a clean-up campaign!)'' 1 Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 4 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Heron, lots of Swifts (Terry Wilson). *Crayford Marshes: 7 Greenshank, juvenile Mediterranean Gull, 2 Whimbrel, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 7 Common Sandpiper, Egyptian Goose, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, 37 Sand Martin. (Kev Jarvis). *East Wickham Open Space (LB Bexley): female Common Redstart, in oaks along cemetery wall at the Camdale Rd end of the park. 12:15 (Gus Wilson) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 8 Chiffchaff (5 juveniles), 3 Blackcap, 18 House Sparrow, 2 Common Swift, 2 Black-headed Gull north over, 1 Beautiful Demoiselle (Neil Batten) *Hampstead Heath: (Parliament Hill) Red Kite circling and drifting slowly East at 15:00 (Chris Bird) *Lake Park CP, Hayes: no sign of the Red-backed Shrike, 10-11am (Jon Agar), but there were rumours of an earlier sighting. I was there from 7.30 to 9am and no sign but it had been seen at first light perched on a bush near the path before it dropped down out of sight. (Neil Randon). Seen 14.15 (Birdguides). 1030-1200 seen on and off a bit further down from the BMX tracks by myself and Peter Naylor, and four others. I also went back at 1750 and had great close up views of it right by the grass path. I was on my own, no other birders around. Watched it flitting around until 1840 (W.Marks). *Valentines Park: 2 juvenile Lesser Black-backed Gulls with adult (Barbara Miller) 'Wednesday 18th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Common Sand (2nd of autumn/year) south end Wood Green Res 7am, also 3 Common Terns, 15+ swifts (Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: 19 Yellow-legged Gull, adult Mediterranean Gull, 6 Greenshank, 2 Whimbrel, Curlew, Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, 3 Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis). *City EC2A, Broadgate area. Black Redstart on rooftops (Thomas Donegan). *Danson Park - Wood Sandpiper - in Bog Garden LNR (Ralph Todd per John Turner) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: adult male Red-backed Shrike reported early (06:00AM) then once briefly between 06:30 and 09:00 in small Hawthorn bushes East of BMX track. Not seen by me between 09:00 and 10:10 (Charlie Farrell) also Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Skylark, lots of Linnet and House Sparrow. Still present in usual bushes up to 16.45, but not showing much in heavy rain (Peter Naylor). *Lonsdale Road Res: Lesser Black-backed Gull, Chaffinch, Reed Warbler, 2 Canada Geese, 3 Swift, 1 House Martin (Rich Petley). *Staines Reservoirs: in the evening, the recent adult Caspian Gull again on the E pier at KGVI Res from 1855-1955hrs, then seven adult Yellow-legged Gulls there later; also six Mediterranean Gulls (five adults, one second-summer) N basin late evening plus two adults possibly different through at 2040hrs; also three Whimbrel, two Black-tailed Godwits and a Curlew through, plus a Black-necked Grebe N basin and 51 Common Terns by dusk (Rob Innes). Hi Rob, any chance you could put the Caspo out on Birdguides next time you see it? I keep missing it... ta! Stuart Boreham. It'd be via RBA, Stuart, but yes, certainly. I'll probably be there next tomorrow (Fri) evening - Rob. *Thorney CP: 2 Chaffinch, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, Jay, 6 swifts, 6 Common Terns + 4 chicks on raft. (Sue Giddens). *Vauxhall Air Space: 3 Peregrines chasing each other and 1 swift close by after 6pm (Michael Mac). 'Tuesday 17th July 2012' *Brookmill Park: 3 House Martin, 2 Mandarin, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Yellow Wagtail (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 1st summer Little Gull flew along the creek 09:03; 3 Greenshank, 2 Whimbrel, Green Sandpiper, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 7 Common Sandpiper, Hobby, 42 Sand Martin, 2 Corn Bunting. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Swift flew west (uncommon here), 3+ Sand Martins, 1 Common Tern, just 2 juvs among 200 roosting Black-headed Gulls suggests a very poor breeding season (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Blackcap, several juvenile Chiffchaffs, Green Woodpecker, 2 Beautiful Demoiselle Damselflies many Common Blue Damselflies and a Gatekeeper butterfly (Neil Batten) *Heathrow Airport: Peregrine Falcon appeared to be hunting low along Northern perimeter of airport, Swift several low and flying through towards the West, 7 Linnet, 3 Black Redstart (m,f,juv) 6 Linnet & 3 Black Redstart all sitting atop one section of security fencing at one point (Rob Mills) *Kingston town centre: 1 Peregrine over town centre mid-afternoon (Rich Petley) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes, Middlesex: adult male Red-backed Shrike 09.20 (Birdguides).Still showing well at 12pm in the same place by BMX Track (Sue Giddens); showing again to at least 16.30 (Andrew Self). In addtion to R-b Shrike - Reed Bunting, Skylark, Linnet, Whitethroat. This site is under threat of development. Help save it by emailing Hillingdon Council. Not to mention over 30 House Sparrows and a Kestrel (Michael Mac). -- D''oes this site have a nearby railway station? (Sarah Haslem). Hayes & Harlington on Paddington to Oxford or Reading, local bus also on opposite side of road to station, ask locals. Come out of station, turn right, walk down till you come to bridge over the canal, go down to right on to towpath, walk under the bridge, carry on under 2nd bridge and carry on till you come to a metal gate on the right and walk through gate up path through trees, this leads onto CP and you should see what's going on ahead - it's a very short walk (Michael Mac). Thankyou so much! (SH).'' *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Kestrel (Charlie Farrell) *Richmond Park: Pochard- Lower Pen Pond, new brood of 7 reduced to 4 during course of morning. Pike presumably the culprit (J.Wilczur & B.Marsh) Oops, apparently 3 of the young, at least to start with, were Mallard ducklings (JW). *Trent Park: 12 Goldfinch, Bullfinch, 8 Mandarin(f), 2 Swallow, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff(s), Blackcap(s), Common Whitethroat(s), Comma , Meadow Brown, Ringlet. ( Pete Lowman). *Valentines Park: juvenile Green Woodpecker; Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Egyptian Geese, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Barbara Miller) *Wormwood Scrubs: 30+ Swift, 1-2 Kestrel. juv Meadow Pipit and Linnet (Charlie Farrell) 'Monday 16th July 2012' *Brookmill Park: 1 House Martin, 2 Mandarin, 3 Blackcap, 1 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Turnstone, 1st summer Mediterranean Gull, 4 Avocet, 2 Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Corn Bunting, 6 Dunlin, 10 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Grays RM17: first Common Gulls of autumn, 3 Common Sandpipers (James A) *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, 4 Linnet, 3 Black Redstart (m,f & a well developed and active fledgling) - both m & f seen feeding the youngster which appeared to be doing ok on it's own anyway, ''2 Peregrine Falcon - ''I didn't see these myself but had them reported by a colleague who watched one of them take an unidentified bird species in flight. ''(Rob Mills) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: male '''Red-backed Shrike' showing intermittently in hedge east of the BMX track (7:00-7:45am) (Samuel Perfect, Ephraim Perfect et al.) Also seen between 1145-1200 on the section from the main path between twelve and three o'clock sheltering from the rain. D & P Briggs. Also see bird immortalised in Monday's chief cartoon in the Daily Express. (Barry Jones) http://www.express.co.uk/cartoon/view/2012-07-16 *Lewisham (Orchard Estate): 5 Siskin west + steady stream of Swifts in small flocks apparently migrating, 1 House Martin (possibly the Brookmill Park bird) male Kestrel (Conrad Ellam). 'Sunday 15th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Pochard with one duckling, Tufted Duck with two at Baoting Lake (but overall indicative of very poor breeding season), also 30+ Swifts (a number on the move), 8 House Martins (Bob Watts). Black-headed gulls peaked at c110 last week but just 2 juvs suggests a poor breeding season (Bob Watts per Alan Gibson). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Little Egret, 3 Common Sandpipers, 3 Green Sandpipers, Lapwing, Common Gull & Hobby (Brent Birders) *Hampstead Heath: Crossbill N at 0900, 2 singing Reed Warblers heard + begging juvenile bird, 2 Whitethroats both males, Purple Hairstreak, Small Copper (Pete Mantle) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Male Red-backed Shrike still this morning, showing well 0700-0730 (Gordon Shaw) Showing lovely in the sun 0730-0900 (TJ).Still showing 9.00am-10.00am (Don Nicholson). Still showing on/off up until 11:45am at least but very mobile around the site, often going into cover for extended periods (L. Flower). Showing well and consistently again 1555-1630 at least (when numbers of nearby BMXers were much reduced) and seen eating bumblebee. Lots of Linnets, Mipits and at least 1 Skylark still parachute singing as well. (Matt Reed). Still in usual bushes near BMX track until at least 17.45 (Peter Naylor). *Leyton, Marsh Ln: Hobby SE, scarce here this year, Yellow-legged Gull NW. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre WWT: 1 Little Egret (flew in from river p.m.), 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail (near the cattle on marsh), 7 Tufted Duck broods, 2 Gadwall broods (Adam Salmon). *Osterley Park: Crossbill - flock of c15 heading SW, also a Sand Martin (K.Fisher). *Ruislip Woods - Park Wood: 1 Red Kite. Also 2+ Purple Emperor butterflies. (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon) *Stockley Park: 90% leucistic Blackbird, 5 broods of Coot (with 1 pair on 2nd brood already), 2 broods of Moorhen, Cormorant, 10 Canada Geese, Green Woodpecker, Grey Heron, 2 Tufted Duck, Kestrel, 2-3 Sedge Warbler. (Matt Reed). *Vauxhall: 4 Peregrine, pr Herring Gulls at nest with 1 big chick in,adult dive bombing at 6pm (Michael Mac). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: (Lockwood) At least seven Common Sandpipers, 1 Little Egret, plus at least 6 very fresh Lesser Tortoiseshells (do you mean Small Tortoiseshells?), 1 Emperor Dragonfly (Quentin Given) *Wormwood Scrubs: dark Wheatear sp (probably an imm Northern?) '''watched on the mown grass north of the Central Copse at 0645. Seen distantly at first and was eventually observed down to 25 feet before it was flushed by a dog walker and flew off strongly to land on a tree within Central Copse. Whole bird was fairly dark with no discernible supercilium or pale throat/underparts. Originally seen running in typical Wheatear style occasionly flicking its wings exposing its pied tail pattern. A Peregrine flew over putting up nearby crows & Woodpigeons. The Wheatear hunkered down with only its chest upwards exposed. At this point I was 25ft away and noted that there was not any scaley plumage typical of immature Northern Wheatear. It was flushed by a dog walker and in flight I noticed the black tail tip, white sides but could not see how far the black extended up the middle of the tail. Also noted that general plumage seemed almost russet in places, but it could have been an optical illusion due to the direct sunlight. I could not relocate it thereafter (David Lindo) '''Saturday 14th July 2012 *Alexandra Park : 10+ House Martins, c10 Swifts, 2 Common Terns (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpipers, 7 Common Sandpipers & Lapwing (Andrew Self) *Charing Cross Hospital: male, female and two juv male Peregrines flying around frequently 0730-1000 (W.Marks) *Kingsbury: a Hobby hawking low over Eton Grove Open Space twice between 11 - 12:00. (Ian Ellis) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: Male Red-backed Shrike still this morning, but elusive 0700-0800 (Neville Smith et al). ''Showed well for 5 mins or so at 10.40 (Catherine Beazley). Flew off 10.55 after rain showers stopped and suspect being a day migrant and time at site, it has departed!? but may still be in the area (J.murray). Last seen at 11.15am approx (Neil Randon ''et al). No sign by 14:00 (Birdguides). Still no sign 17:00 (Birdguides). Still there at 17.40 (RBA) Excellent views on and off from 1655-1825, now a bit further down the park from the BMX tracks frequenting bramble bushes (W.Marks plus 13 others) *London Wetland Centre: two juv male Peregrines over at 1350. No sign of Spoonbill (W.Marks). Reported leaving c.19.30 on Friday heading SW. Peregrine earlier in day on Ch X hospital until disturbed by workers. 4 juv Common Tern (2 fledglings, 1 large and 1 small chick) on rafts, one Chiffchaff, 1f and 1juv Green Woodpecker, lots of Reed Warblers singing and feeding young, several singing Reed Buntings (one male seen ariel fighting with Sand Martins several times during morning), c.100 Swift feeding low early morning (Martin Honey). *South Norwood Lake: 10 Swifts, 7 Blackcaps, 6 Chiffchaffs, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Friday 13th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 1 Greylag, 1 Lapwing, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Gull (Brent Birders). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes : Little Ringed Plover, Whimbrel, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 11 Yellow-legged Gull, Hobby, 3 Corn Bunting (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). *Hampstead Heath: Common Tern happily patrolling Highgate ponds until attacked unsuccessfully by a Peregrine over Boating Pond (can’t definitively rule out Hobby which would be more usual for the area but size, shape and colouring all suggested not). Also Kingfisher. (Chris Bird) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes, Middx: Red-backed Shrike 'still showing well 0800-1215 in copse in front of BMX tracks, also Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Whitethroats, Common Whitethroats, Stonechats, Reed Buntings, Goldfinches, Blackcaps and Skylarks (W.Marks); still present 12.30 (Birdguides) Still present at 1.45pm in the same location (Sue Giddens). Still present, 15.00-16.00. (Roger Dewey). ''Please stick to main footpaths if visiting this site and do not enter the grassland/scrub areas which hold many ground-nesting birds. (thank you whoever posted that last comment, can anyone going there over the weekend - we are expecting the bird to stay on site due to weather conditions - that they also consider and respect the locals, many of them are so excited about this bird in their home town, the local Gazette has put an article online, but apparently on Weds and Thurs a few have told me some 'twitchers' were quite rude when approached - WM) Seen briefly perched in hogweed c17.30 before disappearing + not seen again in next 30 minutes or so (Neil Anderson). Seen at 1950hrs and again at about 2000hrs in the tall sallows and elders E of the BMX track (Rob Innes). *London Wetland Centre: '''Spoonbill still on main lake shingle ridge 0805hrs (Adam Salmon). Still onsite from 09.30, when open to the public (A.Luscombe). Still in same place at closing time plus flock 30+ or Lapwing flying round, 1 Common Sandpiper (Michael Mac). At 19.30 circled the reserve for 10 minutes gradually getting higher before flying off high south-west - did not seem to return (Hugh Bradshaw). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern, Kestrel, 2 Blackcaps, 2 Chiffchaffs (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park: Hobby, Sparrowhawk, Kestrels, Little Owl, Common Terns, Red-crested Pochards, Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Common Whitethroats, Reed Buntings, Goldfinches, Blackcaps, Skylarks, Mandarins (J.Wilczur). *Ridgeway Enfield: spotted flycatcher hawking from wire 1300 (Brian Dawton) *Staines Reservoir: 4 Black-necked Grebe (3 on S.Basin, 1 on N.Basin), 2 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 gantry) (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood: 5 Common Sandpiper, Whimbrel (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini, Jamie Partridge). 'Thursday 12th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: 82 B H Gulls inc 2 juveniles cricket pitch 7am with another 10+ Wood Green Res but no sign of recent adult Common Gull (Bob Watts). *Bushy Park: Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Cuckoo 7.15am, Kingfisher (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: adult Arctic Tern, 6 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Dunlin, 2 Corn Bunting, 14 Common Tern, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 8 Sand Martin flew west. (Kev Jarvis). *Hayes Lake Farm CP: Red-backed Shrike male still 200m east of the BMX Track on Dawley Road at Lake Farm Country Park this morning 0820 (Birdguides). Still showing well every 5-10mins up to 12:40 at least (Nigel Sluman) Still there at 13.30hrs - more updates would be helpfull! (Simon West) It disappeared during the afternoon rain. Having missed it by 5 minutes at 2.00, I waited for 2 hours without any luck (Conrad Ellam) More frequent updates on Twitter... Pics here. *Kensal Green: m Peregrine over, 20+ Swift (charlie Farrell) *Kentish Town: Siskin N over Leighton Cres at midday (Pete Mantle) *Limehouse: Common Tern at Basin, 4 House Martin nests at Narrow Street colony (Richard Harrison). *London Wetland Centre: Spoonbill - main lake. News reported as promptly as possible (WWT website, per J.Wilczur). Still present as of 5:20 p.m., on the shingle ridge on the main lake (M Caiden); also Peregrine & Hobby (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall). Pics here. *Mayesbrook Park (Barking): c70 Swift over lake am, 1 Little Egret over (w) pm, Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker (heard) (Peter Beckenham) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, family of Whitethroats, Blackcap, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe round here, Linnet, Chiffchaff, around 25 Swifts, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 3 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 3 Common Terns, Crossbill 7.25am east, pr Collared Doves, 2 Reed Warblers, C Whitethroat, 2m Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 adult Cuckoo, unidentified large raptor with moulted inner 1y's & central tail very high south-west @10.00 (J.Wilczur). *South Norwood Lake: c12 Swifts, 8 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stockwell: last day of House Sparrow Count25+ at 3 sites, 1 Kestrel, 2 Swifts, 1 G S Woodpecker flew down a street (Michael Mac). *Tyttenhanger GP : 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Redshank, Sparrowhawk, 2 Buzzard. (Steve Blake) *Waterworks NR, Leyton: Little Grebe brood of 2; Pochard broods of 2 & 5. (TeRNS) 'Wednesday 11th July 2012' *Barnehurst Golf Course: 1 (juvenile?) with probably 1 or 2 other Common Whitethroat, 2 Song Thrush (heard), 3 Mistle Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 2 Swift (over). (Chris Rose). *Canons Farm: Little Egret flew west 20:30hrs (2nd site record) (Roy Weller via David Campbell). *Cassiobury Park: Crossbill, flew SE over east end of park at 11.20am (Herts website). *Cockfosters, Herts, EN4: Male Sparrowhawk in garden - Carson Road backing on to Belmont Open Space (Bob & Anna Husband) *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull, Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Corn Bunting, 3 Sand Martin flew south. (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent: 3 or 4 House Martin (over). 2 previously unnoticed nests found round back of building, 1 with well-developed chick visible. (Chris Rose). *Crossness: 4 female Gadwall with 3 well-grown and 12 small ducklings (presumably at least 3 broods), 3 Teal, 15 Lapwings, c100 Swifts flew west in a single flock at 17.20 (John Archer). *Lake Farm CP, Hayes (Middlesex): male''' Red-backed Shrike''' seen briefly at 1120hrs. Bird was in copse just E of the BMX track near the W end of the CP. Use car park off Dawley Road, adjacent to BMX track. (Peter Naylor per Rob Innes). Still present at 1430hrs (PN per Rob I). Still present 1715-1830, now in copse in front of the BMX track - car parking also in Botwell Common Road (W.Marks - a very welcome Birthday present for me). Happy birthday! And still present at 2000hrs (PN per Rob I). *Rainham Marshes: adult Spoonbill still present (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Blackcap, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe round here, Lesser Black-backed Gull (Alan Hobson). *Thames Road Wetland: 4 - 6 Common Whitethroat incl. 2 probable juveniles. Adults still singing and doing display flights. 1 Grey Heron, 3 Swift, 1 Song Thrush. (Chris Rose). *Tyttenhanger GP Redshank, Little Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, Buzzard. (Steve Blake) 'Tuesday 10th July 2012' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sands (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, 3 Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, adult Cuckoo, 2 Common Sandpiper, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Corn Bunting, 3 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 29+ Tufted Ducks, 8+ Common Terns - both significant increases on recent numbers (John Archer). *Edmonton (Great Cambridge Road): Hobby east, Little Egret south (Stuart Fisher) *Enfield Lock, Turkey Brook: pair of Grey Wagtail seen taking food to nest (Martin Shepherd). *Ewell - Hogsmill Open Space: 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 6 Common Swift, Sparrowhawk and numerous Greenfinch and Goldfinch (Neil Batten). *Hendon (The Garden Hospital area): Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 12+ Swift (Stuart Fisher) *Horsenden Hill: 1st summer Mediterranean Gull with extensive black hood on football piches early evening with up to 450 Black-headed Gulls. Also 2 ad and 2 juv Little Owls and 70+ Swifts (Andy Culshaw). *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill still (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Great Crested Grebe round here, up to 6 Swifts, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Staines Res.: 3 Black-necked Grebes, 10 Common Terns ( including one first-summer bird ), 8 Yellow--legged Gulls on KGVI Res gantry ( Peter Naylor) *Sutcliffe Park: 4 Reed Warblers singing, 6 Tufted Duck (m), 2 Tufted Duck (f)with 8 young birds each, 2 Little Grebe.(Peter Kite) *Trent Park: 18(17 'eclipse' males, 1 juv) Mandarin Duck (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GP 4 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, Redshank 56+ Lapwing,, Red Kite. Little Owl (Steve Blake/David Booth) *Vauxhall - River Thames: Grey Heron and f Peregrine circling together but no attack (Michael Mac). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 male Yellowhammer, including two singing; 1 singing male Sedge Warbler (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Westminster SW1: Peregrine calling in background of live BBC Breakfast interview 08.11 (Neil Batten). 'Monday 9th July 2012' *Barnehurst/Bexleyheath (various sites): Footpath between railway and hospital near Bursted Woods - 1 Chiifchaff (heard). Roundabout junction Townley Rd and Albion Rd - 1 Goldfinch singing. Hall Place North - couple of glimpses of pale brown raptor harried into trees by Magpie, possibly juvenile Sparrowhawk, 2 Stock Dove. Shenstone Park - 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Goldfinch. Martens Grove - 1 Chiffchaff (heard), 2 Song Thrush (heard), Ring-necked Parakeets, 3 Collared Dove. Grasmere allotments/Thirlmere Rd - 30 Swift (over) at 20.05. (Chris Rose). *Battersea Park Lake: Little Grebe 2 large young, Great-crested Grebe courtship acts had nest early but no young, breeding of all waterbirds down on previous years, 2 Black-headed gulls(Michael Mac). *Canary Wharf, South Dock Lock: Female Black Redstart. (Phil Laurie). *Canons Farm: Common Tern flew SSW (1st site record) (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: adult Cuckoo, Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis). Kev, I visit Crayford Marshes occasionally and have always missed out on Corn Bunting. Is there any specific area I should be looking? (or am I just not looking hard enough!?). Any advice gratefully appreciated. (Richard Smith) ''(Hi Richard. Enter the marsh from moat lane,walk all the way up to the creek,take the path on the right and follow it round.In the paddock's to your right you should hear/see the Corn Bunting's.all the best, Kev.) (That's where another bird expert pointed them out to me last year as well - Chris Rose) (Kev, Many thanks for taking the trouble to respond and for the valuable advice. And thanks Chris for your input too. I'll give it a go! Cheers. Richard)'' *Lee Valley, Cornmill Meadows: 1 Greenshank, 8 Green Sandpiper, 83 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover (all outside the Wake Hide, on the only remaining area of 'scrape' habitat at the site), 1 Hobby hunting House Martins over Waltham Abbey Church (Simon Papps). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 4 Peregrine - 1 catch pigeon and swop - 10mins early Kestrel in area (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Little Egret flying North at 13:45. 2+ Little Owl (at least one juvenile). (David Howdon) *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill 07.30 (Birdguides). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, Common Tern fishing, family of Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcaps, up to 5 Swifts, 2 Linnets, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: 3 Common Terns, 1 Common Sandpiper (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: Redshank still on Upper Pen Pond until 20.15 at least. Along shore recently cleared of Rhododendron- often out of sight. First since 2005 (J.Wilczur). *Stanmore Place, Honeypot Lane: 1 or 2 Common Terns regularly taking sticklebacks on this fairly new ornamental lake over last couple of weeks; not sure where nearest breeding site is (Brent?) (Neil Anderson) *Thorpe Park: Little Egret (Kevin Duncan). *Tufnell Park Road (N7): 90 Swifts feeding at 11.30 (Chris Bird) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat (J Lethbridge), Willow Warbler, 11 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 5 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitehroat, Great-crested Grebe (back up to 3 chicks), Little Grebe + chick, Common Tern, Weasel (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 8th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: no sign of yesterday's Common Sandpiper or Reed Warbler but c100 Black-headed Gulls including 2 juveniles on cricket pitch and Thames Water roof, also adult Common Gull (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Green Sandpipers & 6 Common Sandpipers (Andrew Self). *Crayford Marshes: Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Galions Reach: 1 Little Egret, 1 ad Mediterranean Gull. 1050 Black-headed Gulls, 50 Swifts (Gary A James). *Limehouse: 3 Oystercatcher upriver in very heavy rain at 18.35 (Paul Hyland). *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill (Birdguides). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Caspian Gull '''on navy blue barges on River Thames just west of Greenland Pier 8.20-8.45pm (pretty much the only large gull present late on, and views would be much closer from the other side of the river near Westferry Circus) (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Yellow-Legged Gulls & 1 adult '''Mediterranean Gull, with rings on both legs (all on KGV1 Gantry), 1 Black-necked Grebe (N.Basin) (A.Luscombe, Bob Warden). Later, at 10.45am, 2 3w Caspian Gulls and 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (Roger Morton and Bob Warden). *Stoneleigh, Cuddington Rec. Grd & London Road: Large movement of common swift drifting west across a broad front and at all heights from Early afternoon. Also 3 Sparrowhawk, 3 Herring Gull and a Swallow south (Neil Batten) 'Saturday 7th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Common Sandpiper on Wood Green Res' 1 Common Gull, 90 Black-headed Gull, including 1 juv, singing Reed Warbler from beside railway at gate to NEw River footpath(Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Brent Reservoir: 7+ Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing & juv Shelduck (Brent Birders). *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: 8 Crossbills circling low at 13.10 and probably landed nearby, first site record. (Roger Morton) *Crossness: 8 Black-tailed Godwits and adult Yellow-legged Gull on the foreshore, Little Egret, Redshank and 3 Lapwing West Paddock (Richard Bonser). *Ealing W13: Hummingbird-hawk Moth' ''in garden briefly this morning. A "bird" only in name, but an interesting record nevertheless (Bill Haines). *Gallions Reach: 5 Lapwing, 3 Oystercatcher, 750 Black-headed Gulls (3 juvs). (Gary A James). *Greenwich Power Station: 3 Kestrel chicks seen flying off the nesting box and back again 08:00. 1 sitting on the top seems very reluctant to go, but all safely fledged and demonstrating their powers of hovering and swooping. Amazing to see them flying around the chimney then popping back in to the box (Penny Spencer). *Kingston Upon Thames: Kingfisher on Hogsmill river in the centre of town. (C.Beazley) *Rainham Marshes: '''Spoonbill & 2 Wood Sandpipers (Birdguides) pm visit Spoonbill still, 2 Green Sandpipers, 2 Redshanks,1 Whimbrel, 1 eclipse drake Wigeon and Teal on Aveley Marshes but no sign of any Wood Sandpipers, distant Hobby hunting over silt lagoons, 40 + Sand Martins over Wennington Marshes and the brood of 3 Lapwings have now fledged in front of Butts Hide (Ian Bradshaw). *Richmond Park: No sign of Hoopoe in Paddocks despite searching 07.00 - 08.00 (Gordon Shaw) Still no sign up to 11:30 in paddocks and surrounding area, Little owl there, Hobby over pen ponds (JM Snr). *Rotherhithe: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-adult and 2nd-summer) on mud by the Hilton Hotel mid-morning; also 120 Black-headed Gulls (no juvs) (Richard Bonser). *South Norwood Lake: 6 Swifts, 9 Blackcaps, 7 Chiffchaffs, 1 Common Whitethroat, 9 Mistle Thrush (on playing fields) 1 Goldcrest, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Common Sandpiper (S Basin), 2 Stock Dove, 1ad & 1 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull (KGVI gantry - plus another 2 reported) - 5.30-6.45pm (I. Darbyshire) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Kestrel (juv with adult female), 12 Stock Doves, 3 Skylark, 7 Meadow Pipits, 4 Swallow, 12 Linnets (3 fledgelings) (Neil Anderson) *Tyttenhanger GP 7 Little Ringed Plover (inc 1 juv), 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper. (Steve Blake) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c50 Swift, 6 Skylark (1 recently fledged), 3 Meadow Pipits, singing Lesser Whitethroat, pr Bullfinch, 5 Linnets (Neil Anderson) 'Friday 6th July 2012' *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Curlew, 2 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 18 Common Tern (including a 1st summer) (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich: 4 young Kestrels seen balancing on the edge of nesting box on the chimney of the power station (Penny Spencer). *Hanwell/Boston Manor (River Brent/Grand Union Canal): x2 pair (m, f) Tufted Duck at different locations along canal with both drakes in eclipse plummage showing very distinctive green sheen to head so I'm guessing both hybrid? - anyone care to comment?, Common Tern, several Common Whitethroat, good numbers of juvenile Long-tailed tit again, 2 Reed Warbler, Water Vole (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m,f), x2 Goldfinch - I know not an uncommon bird but there's been several around all week and I don't usually see them here (Rob Mills) *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: 1 drake Red-crested Pochard on Water Colour Lagoons (WC1) at 7.40am (Graham James via Neil Randon). Still present at 1.00pm at least (Neil Randon). *Rainham Marshes: seven Wood Sandpipers on Aveley Pool late afternoon (Birdguides) *Richmond Park: Hoopoe 'Holly Lodge Paddocks till 19.25 when flew out N and lost to view (Mark Watson per FJM). Still being looked for in Bog area N of paddocks. Seen again in & around paddocks till 8.15 but flighty (J.Wilczur et al). *Rotherhithe: 2 Egyptian Geese Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Ruislip Lido: Common Sandpiper and 3 Little Ringed Plover (Dick Middleton) *Trent Park: Chiffchaff(s), 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Goldfinch, Blackcap(s), Kestrel, 3 Mandarin(f), Ringlet, Red Admiral, Marbled White, c12 Large Skipper, c8 Small Skipper, 50+ Meadow Brown. ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GP: 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover (Steve Blake). 'Thursday 5th July 2012 *Alexandra Park: 10+ Black-headed Gulls, 2 Common Terns, also 2-3 recently fledged Kestrels (Bob Watts). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Greenshank, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Curlew, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *East Finchley Allotments: 2 soaring Buzzards over our site. 11am ish (Dawn Painter) *East India Dock Basin area: 2 singing Whitethroats (1 in roadside scrub by East India DLR station, the other in wasteland west of Virginia Quay) appear to be new in (and another was audible across the Thames), 3 Sand Martins, 14 Tufted Ducks, 2 Common Terns, singing Reed Warbler, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Ewell Village: Successful breeding by Tufted Duck at Bourne Hall for the first time in many years. At least one fully fledged juvenile present with adults and several very young ducklings still present (Neil Batten). *Hampstead Heath: Late afternoon; 2 Common Terns and a Kingfisher on Highgate Ponds, several Blackcap and Chiffchaff around (Chris Bird) *Hanwell/Boston Manor (River Brent/Grand Union Canal): 2 Common Tern patrolling canal, several juvenile Blackcaps, good number of juvenile Long-tailed Tit, a number of Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, Mallard (f) doing her best to protect her very young brood of 6 from a Lesser Black-backed Gull showing just a little bit too much attention to them, variety of other common species (Rob Mills) *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m,f) (Rob Mills). *Liverpool Street Station: Honey Buzzard seen soaring over the Gherkin and Heron Tower, and Peregrine Falcon. Both at 10.05am (Tony Clancy and Geoff Crabtree). *London Wetland Centre: adult Spoonbill seen from 5.30pm all evening (LWC site).Thank you to user who informed this site, via Birdguides, despite late call to them. (Franko J Maroevic). Searched for Fri am, no luck, gone. *Rainham Marshes: Spoonbill adult in morning, still 11.10 at least Aveley Pool (Birdguides). *South Norwood Country Park: Turtle Dove over lake at 07:58 (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood Lake: 2fem juv Pochard, c20 Swifts, 11 Blackcaps, 8 Chiffchaffs (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: in the evening, adult Caspian Gull on the E pier of KGVI Res, viewed from the W end of the Staines Res causeway. Same bird as at Q Mary Res on June 24th. Also 14+ Yellow-legged Gulls on the pier. At Staines Res, two Black-necked Grebes and first-summer Common Tern S basin, Goldeneye and near-adult Mediterranean Gull N basin (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). Lunchtime had c12 YL Gulls & Caspian on KGVI gantry. Also 4 Lapwing & Redshank (S basin), Little Ringed Plover (N basin) (Nigel Sluman) 'Wednesday 4th July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Little Egret south c1830 (Dominic Mitchell per Bob Watts). *Blackheath standard: no sign of rosefinches or any other scarcities, but supermarket car park still present. Also display-flighting Whitethroat and singing Chiffchaff on the Dips (Joe Beale). *Catford (River Pool): Grey Heron, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 6 Swift, 3 Blackcap (Terry Wilson). *Crayford Marshes: 16 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat,16 Common Tern, 6 Oystercatcher. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: adult Mediterranean Gull flew upriver at 12.40pm, 2 Common Terns, 17 Tufted Ducks, 4+ Sand Martins, singing Reed Warbler (John Archer).# *Greenwich: west Greenwich - 1 House Martin nest with at least 1 young, loooked near fledging. But in east Greenwich a nest occupied last year is empty this time (Joe Beale) *Ham Common (Richmond): Egyptian Goose with 5 goslings on the duck pond. (Ian Bradshaw) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 4 Peregrine (Michael Mac). *Pinner: Treecreeper in Woodland at head of Celandine trail. First one I've seen here in over 20 years (Richard Francis) *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull off Greenland Pier early evng; 2 Egyptian Geese on Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser). *Ruislip Lido: 8:00am, Common Sandpiper on beach. Later, 5(five) Oystercatchers on raft, flew off south 8:15pm, Little Egret (Richard Francis) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Buzzard south, Kestrel, juvenile Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Thorpe Park: Little Egret on Manor Lake. (Kevin Duncan) *Tyttenhanger GP, 4 Oystercatcher, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 50+ Lapwing. (Steve Blake) 'Tuesday 3rd July 2012' *Battersea Park: 2 Swifts, pr Chiffchaff singing and alarm calling, f Pochard and 2 tiny ducklings, first f Mallard and 4 3wk old ducklings, moulted male Red-crested Pochard (Michael Mac). *Blackheath standard: no sign of reported first-summer male Common Rosefinch at M&S car park in a brief search mid-morning. That said, adjacent roads (St Johns Park, Vicarage Ave) have plenty of green space and trees, so it's not an impossible record. Will try again some time (James Lowen). No sign just before 3pm, also checked nearby lanes but just had a brief look. As JL says, plenty of hiding places if it is still around (Joe Beale). No sign in an hour search, including the Vicarage Avenue area, mid-evening (James Lowen) *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, Song Thrush, Goldcrest, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *Cockfosters, (Herts) EN4: Sparrowhawk alighted briefly near garden bird feeders (Bob Husband) *Crayford Marshes: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Corn Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Curlew, Dunlin, 12 Common Tern, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *Heathrow Airport: Pied Wagtail, 3 Swift very low /rapidly though east to west, Goldfinch an office window tick if I was that way inclined, Black Redstart (m,f) very active today frequently flying back and forth from within the secure zone with purpose (Rob Mills) *Ilford Garden: juvenile blackcap being fed by male adult. (Barbara Miller) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 juv Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit with mixed Tit flock (Nathalie Mahieu). *St George Wharf Quay, Vauxhall: 2 Heron (H Hardy). *Staines Reservoir: Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpipers, Redshank, Goldeneye and Black-necked Grebe, all on north basin, also c. 700 Swifts and good numbers of House and Sand Martins (Peter Naylor). *Thorney CP: Reed Bunting, 3 Common Whitethroats, 30+ Stock Doves over, 11 Common Terns and 2 chicks - well down on last year, 9 Song Thrush, Jay, Green Woodpecker, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Swift, 3 House Martins, Grey Heron, 2 Greenfinch. (Sue Giddens). 'Monday 2nd July 2012' *Bounds Green: a Hobby flew low over the bowling green & tennis courts at 18:30 (Ian Ellis). *Brookmill Park: 2 Mandarin, Blackcap, Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam). *Covent Garden: 08.55am Swift (Paul Hyland). *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-legged Gull ( three 2nd summer & a near adult), 1st summer Mediterranean Gull, Hobby, 2 Corn Bunting, Lesser Whitethroat, 21 Common Tern, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Crayford Rough: 2 Chiffchaff (heard), 1 Song Thrush (heard), Common Whitethroat (heard), 2 Ring-necked parakeets, 1 Grey Heron (over). Also 4 Pied Wagtail and 1 Mistle Thrush on Hall Place playing fields on other side of the River Cray. (Chris Rose). *Crayford, Shearwood Crescent: 2 or 3 House Martin, 15 Swift (over). (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 2 Shelducks, 12+ Tufted Ducks, 1+ Common Tern, Sand Martin (John Archer). *Heathrow Airport: Common Buzzard low over airport south to north being mobbed by solitary Carrion Crow, Black Redstart (m) (Rob Mills). *St Paul's Cathedral area: Black Redstart feeding high up (Ian Bradshaw) *Thames Road Wetland: Reed Warblers, couple of Common Whitethroat (one display flight), 4 Goldfinch, Grey Heron (over), 1 Song Thrush, Chiffchaff nearby. (Chris Rose). 'Sunday 1st July 2012' *Alexandra Park: Pochard Boating Lake with 4? ducklings (Alan Gibson per Bob Watts), also 3 House Martins (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpipers, 3 Common Sandpipers & Hobby (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Cranford Country Park: Little Owl 1 adult showing frequently, juvenile seen once, Skylarks seen and heard, juvenile Kestrel, half a dozen juvenile Blackbirds, Jays, Mistle Thrush and the usual constant flyover of Ring-necked Parakeets (Tony James). *Hampton: Night Heron (Birdguides) flew SE over A308 by the sewage works at 9.35 am (RBA) *Heathrow: male Redstart seen at 5.30am on fencing opposite Airworld by Hatton Cross tube (W.Marks) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Red Kite W at 10.10 (Andy Culshaw), 2 juv & 1+ ad Little Owl (AC & David Howdon). Also 8 White-letter Hairstreak. *Little Britain (Cowley): pair of Grey Wagtails (Alex Randall). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: probable 1st year Caspian Gull, Pochard (m+f+2 ducklings), Common Tern, House Martin, Swift, Chiffhcaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker (M Bournat) *Queen's Wood: 1 or 2 Treecreeper (James Palmer). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 4+ Little Egrets, 3 Shovelers, a family of 3 nearly fledged Lapwing chicks in front of Butts Hide (Ian Bradshaw). *Rye Meads RSPB Reserve, Herts: 4 Green Sandpipers, female Gadwall with 5 ducklings (Bob husband, Mike Cawthorne, Robin Morden). *Staines Reservoir: 1 ad Mediterranean Gull- over east @ 0707hrs, 1 ad Yellow-legged Gull- on gantry of KGV1 Res. 1 Black-necked Grebe- south basin, 1 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper. (Neville Smith, et al) *Stoneleigh, Auriol Park: 52 Common Swift mostly drifting WNW in one's and two's, 21 Ring Necked Parakeet, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gull (Neil Batten) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Chiffchaff with young, 6 singing Skylark, 8 + Meadow Pipit, 10 House Martin (Tim Harris/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch - Reservoir Wood 06-50 (Bob Vaughan), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, CommonTern, 5 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, m Sparrowhawk ( juv heard), Kingfisher, Little Egret (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE NOVEMBER 2005 {C}﻿﻿ Link title. *